


Henkiin jäänyt

by Inkku



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkku/pseuds/Inkku
Summary: Aloy ja Bast raahautuvat takaisin norakylään soturikoetuksessa tapahtuneen hyökkäyksen jälkeen. Aloy taistelee vastaamattomien kysymysten äärellä, mutta Bastilla on tapansa saada nainen unohtamaan Pyhän Maan rajojen toisella puolen odottava kohtalonsa. Edes ohikiitäväksi hetkeksi.
Relationships: Aloy/Bast (Horizon: Zero Dawn)
Kudos: 2





	Henkiin jäänyt

Kuumana suupieleltä karkaava verivana oli ainoa lämmönlähde kolkolla, lumipeitteisellä vuoripolulla. Aloy pyyhkäisi suupieliään revenneeseen hihaansa ja tarttui sitten raskaasti hengittäen Bastia käsivarresta kylmyyden kohmettamilla sormillaan.

”Yritä kestää vielä hetki, Bast”, Aloy henkäisi irvistäen. Hänen kurkkuaan pisteli pakkasilmassa.

”Vielä vähän matkaa.”

Aloy ei tiennyt, kuuliko Bast hänen sanojaan. Miehen keho kävi raskaammaksi jokaisella askelella, ja se vähäinen väri, joka hänen kasvoillaan oli ennen koetusta hehkunut, karkasi Aloyn silmien edessä pohjoistuulten matkaan. Aloy ei kuitenkaan aikonut antaa periksi. Hän repi ja riuhtoi haavoittunutta nora-soturia eteenpäin sen minkä ehtyneillä voimillaan kykeni.

Hän veisi Bastin takaisin kotiin, vaikka hän joutuisi kantamaan miehen omin voimin ja vaikka se jäisi hänen viimeiseksi koettelemuksekseen.

”Tämä on sinun syysi”, Bast lopulta äyskähti käheällä äänellä ja sylkäisi verta huuliltaan. Hän riuhtaisi itsensä irti Aloyn otteesta ja nojautui raskaasti huohottaen jäistä kallioseinämää vasten.

”Sinä – sinä, helvetin hylkiö, olit heidän kohteensa ja kuitenkin ainoa, joka selvisi hyökkäyksestä”, hän jatkoi murahtaen ja irvisti. Aloy katsoi vaitonaisena, kuinka mies painoi kätensä verta vuotavalle rintakehälleen. Naisen rauhaton katse ei suinkaan mennyt ohi Bastilta, joka pudisteli päätään.

”En tarvitse apuasi – mene pois, häivy silmistäni, äpärä”, mies kivahti kylmän hikikarpalon valuessa alas pitkin hänen kasvojen sivuaan.

Aloy kiristeli hampaitaan.

”Osaisitpa pitää jousestasi kiinni yhtä kovalla otteella kuin tuosta helvetin typerästä itsepäisyydestäsi”, nainen kivahti heidän välilleen laskeutuneen hiljaisuuden päätteeksi. Hänen ajatuksensa kävivät Valassa ja Rostissa, ja ohikiitävän hetken nainen koki sellaista raivoa ja katkeruutta kylmässä sydämessään, että hän olisi tahtonut kääntyä kannoillaan ja jättää tuskissaan oleva Bast odottamaan viimeistä valoa omassa ylhäisessä yksinäisyydessään.

Vaistot käskivät kuitenkin toisin.

Jäinen lumi värjäytyi verenpunaiseksi Bastin jalkojen juuressa, ja hänen rahiseva hengityksensä rikkoi tuulten harmonista ujellusta.

”Jos tahdot vielä saada mahdollisuuden kostaa Valan ja muiden puolesta, saat luvan niellä ylpeytesi”, Aloy totesi lopulta ykskantaan ja astui askelen lähemmäs Bastia, ojentaen sitten kätensä tuon puoleen, ”ja käyttäytyä, kuten nora-soturin kuuluu.”

Heidän katseensa kohtasivat lumituiskun keskellä, mutta mikä lopulta sai Bastin tarttumaan naisen tarjottuun käteen, sitä Aloy ei tiennyt.

∘ ∘ ∘ ∘

Tulisija rätisi hiljaisuuden keskellä, ja sen liekit loivat korkean kodan kattoon verkkaisesti tanssivia tummia varjoja. Aloy katseli niiden valssia ja käänsi sitten katseensa viereisellä punkalla makaavaan Bastiin. Hän ei ollut yksin valveilla aamuyön hämärässä.

Aloy tiesi, että kivut olivat pitäneet Bastin hereillä jo kaksi yön kiertoa, vaikka Teersa oli tehnyt kaikkensa turvatakseen nora-soturille levollisen unen. Aloyn katse jäi hetkeksi seuraamaan miehen hitaasti kohoilevaa rintakehää. Kaikesta tapahtuneesta huolimatta hän huomasi kokevansa tyyneyttä siitä, että Bast makasi hänen vierellään, vaikkei se hiljaisuus heidän välillään tarjonnutkaan vastauksia naisen mielessä oleviin kysymyksiin – kuka, miksi?

Teersa oli onnistunut pitämään pintansa ja todennut, että vastauksien aika koittaisi myöhemmin, jahka aurinko ei enää nousisi verenpunaisena. Niinpä Aloy oli vastahakoisesti suostunut jäämään parantelemaan haavojaan, vaikka hän tunsi myrskyn nousevan ja vaikka hän tiesi, ettei se jäisi odottamaan.

”Aloy.”

Aloy havahtui ajatuksistaan ja kohotti katseensa Bastiin, jonka syvänsiniset silmät olivat kääntyneet katsomaan häntä. Miehen katse lipui verkkaisesti Aloyn silmistä naisen kaulalle ja jäi sitten hetkeksi viipymään hänen vartalon kaarilleen.

”Hm?”

”Kuinka sinä, tuollaisena ruipelona, sait raahattua minut yksin alas vuorelta ja kosken yli?”

Bast ei kiirehtinyt katseensa kanssa – kului useampi sydämenlyönti, ennen kuin heidän silmänsä jälleen kohtasivat toisensa kodan hämärässä.

”Ah, Bast, sinulla on tapana aliarvioida minua kerta toisensa jälkeen, vaikka varsin hyvin tiedät, mihin se johtaa”, vastasi Aloy sitten lopulta. Hänen toinen suupielensä kuitenkin nyki kevyesti.

”Kuten sinä päivänä, jona sait tuon?” Bast tokaisi, ja hänen katseensa vaelsi Aloyn otsassa olevaan pieneen arpeen. Mies virnisti huomatessaan, että onnistui provosoimaan naista sen verran, että tuon toiselle suupielelle kohonnut hymyntapainen haihtui ja tuuheiden kulmien väliin piirtyi juova kasvojen vakavoituessa.

Aloy kohottautui punkassaan kyynärpäidensä varaan ja tuijotti Bastia.

”Kuule, reilussa-”

”Reilussa koetuksessa olisin voittanut sinut helposti”, Bast naurahti karheasti ja käänsi sitten katseensa pois Aloysta, sulkien lopulta silmänsä.

Aloy ei osannut päättää, oliko hän enemmän ärsyyntynyt Bastin perättömästä pöyhkeilystä, vai siitä, että mies oli saanut hänet hymyilemään sekä ohikiitäväksi hetkeksi unohtamaan sen, mikä häntä odotti Pyhän Maan rajojen toisella puolen.

∘ ∘ ∘ ∘

Aurinko maalasi taivaanrantaa punaiseksi aamu toisensa jälkeen. Aloyn haavat olivat parantuneet, mutta Bast ei sitä vastoin ollut osoittanut toipumisen merkkejä. Heimon matriarkat olivat todenneet, että oli käännyttävä Kaik’äidin puoleen, rukoiltava ja odotettava.

Yö oli laskeutunut kylän ylle tummanpuhuvana ja kylmänä. Aloy laski höyryävän yrttiteen Bastin punkan vieressä olevalle pöydälle ja istuutui sitten miehen vierelle. Naisen kalpeat sormet kävivät avaamaan vereen tahriutunutta sideharsoa, mutta hänen ranteensa ympärille kietoutuva miehen kylmä käsi sai hänet jähmettymään aloilleen. Aloy kohotti kellanvihreiden silmiensä katseen Bastiin, joka tuijotti häntä vakavana takaisin.

”Lupaatko, että kostat Valan kuoleman minunkin puolestani?”

Aloy kohotti aavistuksen kulmiaan, sitten hän pudisti hitaasti päätään.

”Saat tehdä sen aivan itse, Bast – Teersa sanoi, että-”

”Että Kaik’äiti saa luoda ihmeistä ihmeellisimmän, jotta eläisin riittävän pitkään nähdäkseni kultaisen auringonnousun”, Bast tokaisi ilottoman naurahduksen kera. Mies pudisti päätään. ”Aloy, katso nyt minua. Tiedämme molemmat, että taakka jää sinun kannettavaksesi.”

Aloy ei sanonut mitään. Syvällä sisimmässään hän tiesi, että Bast oli oikeassa, mutta hän ei siitäkään huolimatta tahtonut tarttua kiinni totuuteen. Hetkeksi nainen käänsi katseensa tulisijaan.

Se kaikki tuntui hirvittävän väärältä. Koko elämänsä nainen oli elänyt ulkopuolisena, hylkiönä, ja nyt, kun hän viimein oli tuntenut kuuluvansa jonnekin, se vietiin häneltä pois yhdessä silmänräpäyksessä. Heimo, koti ja yhteenkuuluvuus oli korvattu uudella ja tuntemattomalla. Yksinäisyydellä.

Aloyn ajatukset keskeytyivät, kun naisen mietteliäisyyden merkille pannut Bast rikkoi hiljaisuuden tummuneella äänellään.

”Tule tänne.”

Nora-soturi veti naisen lähemmäs itseään ja ujutti kätensä Aloyn ruskanpunaisten hiussuortuvien sekaan. Heidän huulensa kohtasivat toisensa, ensin kokeillen ja kuin lupaa kysyen.

Aloyn mielessä ehti käydä ajatus siitä, ettei hän Rostin kaikista oppitunneista huolimatta tiennyt lainkaan, kuinka sellaisessa tilanteessa toimittiin – ja se ärsytti häntä. Hän oli hämillään ja tietämätön siitä, kuinka hänen tuli edetä, ja epävarmuus vain kasvoi, kun Bastin kuivuneeseen vereen tahriintuneet sormet vaelsivat hänen vartalon kaarillaan. Vanhan Maailman raunioista löytyneestä skanneristakaan ei liennyt olevan sillä hetkellä suunnannäyttäjäksi.

Niinpä Aloy antoi, joskin hieman vastentahtoisesti, Bastin viedä.

”Antavatko kipusi myöten?” nainen kuiskasi hivenen hengästyneenä suudelman lomassa.

”Älä sinä minusta huolehdi”, Bast tokaisi naurahtaen hiljaa ja vei kätensä puristamaan kevyesti yllään hajareisin istuvan naisen pakaroita.

Kun heidän keskinäinen yhteytensä kävi tiiviimmäksi, karkasi Aloyn huulilta terävä hengähdys, jonka Bast tukahdutti omia huuliaan vasten. Aloy tunsi, kuinka soturin suupielet kaartuivat toispuoleiseen hymyyn suudelman lomassa.

”Kuulehan, punapää”, tuo murahti kiusoitellen ja painoi naisen lantiota aavistuksen lujemmin itseään vasten. Sinisten silmien katse harhaili naisen paljaalla vartalolla. ”En villeimmissä unissanikaan olisi uskonut, että suot minulle tämän kunnian.”

Aloy kohotti katseensa Bastiin, jonka huulilla viipyvä leikittelevä hymy tarttui naisenkin suupielelle.

”Täytyihän minun varmistaa, että minulla on olemassa sinusta sellainen muisto, jota en voi milloinkaan unohtaa.”

∘ ∘ ∘ ∘

Aloy ei ollut koskaan rukoillut Kaik’äitiä, mutta Bastin hautajaisten jälkeen hän oli tehnyt niin. Yksin, tyhjän vuoteen reunalla yrttiteen katkun viipyessä ilmassa. Rauhaa soturin leposijalle nainen ei kuitenkaan ollut kaikkivoipaiselta jumalattarelta anellut, sillä sen verran Aloykin tiesi, ettei Bastin levoton sielu tyyntyisi ennen kuin vihollinen olisi sovittanut tekonsa.

Niinpä hän oli pyytänyt, että Bast seuraisi hänen varjoaan ja olisi todistamassa sitä hetkeä, jona heidän vuodatettu verensä maksettaisiin takaisin.

Laakso oli puhjennut kukkaan ja aurinko oli noussut vuorten takaa kultaisena ensimmäistä kertaa sitten kevättalven. Lempeä tuuli tuiversi Aloyn hiussuortuvien sekaan, kun hän asteli kylän suurista porteista ulos metsästysjousta toisessa kädessään puristaen. Perinteisen nora-jousen varteen oli kiinnitetty kolme puista helmeä; punainen muistuttamaan Valasta, sininen Bastista, sekä vihreä Rostista.

Aloy pysähtyi, ja hänen huuliltaan karkasi lyhyt huokaus tuulen mukaan, kun hän kuuli Teersan askeleet takaansa – hän tunnisti matriarkan askelluksen, siinä oli virtaavan joen harmoninen rytmi ja lempeän pohjatuulen keveys.

”Monet ovat lähteneet, mutta eivät palanneet”, nainen totesi hiljaa jääden Aloyn varjoon, ”mutta sinusta minä uumoilen toisin.”

Aloy ei kiirehtinyt vastaamaan. Hän tiesi, ettei vaihtoehtoja ollut – Äidin sydämestä hän ei koskaan tulisi löytämään vastauksia kysymyksiinsä tai onnistuisi laannuttamaan sisimmässään pauhaavaa myrskyä, joka kutsui häntä pohjoiseen, itään ja länteen. Halusi hän sitä tai ei, olisi hänen lähdettävä taakseen katsomatta.

”Mene”, Teersa totesi sitten tyynesti, kuin olisi ollut lähettämässä linnunpoikasta ulos turvallisesta kotipesästä.

Vastaukseksi matriarkka ei saanut sanoja tai edes kellanvihreiden silmien päättäväistä katsetta, vaan vain lähes olemattoman, joskin määrätietoisen nyökkäyksen.

Maailma odotti henkiin jäänyttä.


End file.
